Seek and You Shall Find
by KristineStorms
Summary: The Pevensies are back in Narnia to aid Prince Caspian. They've returned to Narnia at the ages they were when they left, and are marked by the struggles of a war in their own world. The siblings were each blessed with the power over an element when crowned by Aslan in the Lion,Witch&Wardrobe, and must help Caspian to master them if they're to defeat Miraz and save the Narnians.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I am not a historian- any and all references to persons, events, places and dates during World War II may not be historically accurate and are only included for the storyline's purposes. Additionally, any and all opinions represented in this story about different countries, cultures, World War II, religious ideas, etc. are NOT a representation of my personal opinions or beliefs, and are included for character/story development and in an attempt to represent possible opinions/the war culture setting of that time. I own nothing except my own ideas.

**A/N:** Hey guys this is my first real attempt at a fanfiction story, so I am apologizing in advance for any rookie mistakes I make and unpracticed writing skills. Feedback is absolutely appreciated, especially if I'm doing something dumb lol. Please read my disclaimer as I am likely to broach some topics in this story that have the potential to offend, and I am doing my best to accurately represent events, ideas and religious themes in a way that also fits where I want to take the storyline. Thank you for reading! – K.S.

**'****Prologue'**

In the beginnings of World War II, the Pevensie children, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, were evacuated from their London home in the early fall of 1939 as part of the preventative measures taken by the UK to protect the nation's children from the coming attacks. Their father had been called up to the British armed forces, who, alongside France, had just declared war on Germany following the invasion of Poland. Their mother, Helen, stayed behind to help with the war effort in London. The children were sent to the countryside to stay with Professor Digory Kirke, where they discovered a magical wardrobe to another land.

The four Pevensies entered the wardrobe to the land of Narnia in September of 1939. Peter (16), Susan (15), Edmund (13) and Lucy (10) then began their journey depicted in the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. However, there is one minor twist- along their journey, each sibling began to discover their power over a specific element, a power blessed upon them by Aslan, that became an essential part of their victory over the White Witch. Following the Witch's defeat, the Pevensies went on to rule Narnia for a 10-year period of peace and prosperity, in what is now called the Golden Age of Narnia.

This Golden Age came to an end when the four Kings and Queens, now adults, completely vanished while out on a hunt for the White Stag. Mr. Tumnus the faun, First Advisor to Queen Lucy, sent multiple search parties desperately hoping to find a sign of them. The royal horses were recovered on the outskirts of the Lantern Waste, along with High King Peter's sword, Queen Lucy's cordial, King Edmund's shield and Queen Susan's bow and horn. After months of searching, the Narnians were finally forced to accept that their beloved rulers were simply…gone.

The beavers locked away all the treasures and prized possessions of the Kings and Queens in their chests, including their special weapons, and locked the doors forever in hopes of preserving the history of Narnia's greatest rulers. However, Mr. Tumnus salvaged Queen Susan's horn from the treasure room, just before it was sealed. He told no one of the horn until he confided in his eldest child upon his deathbed, and instructed him to always keep the horn close. The horn was passed down through the generations, and rumors of its existence sparked amongst Narnians and remained long after the horn disappeared from record around 900 years later. Furthermore, Mr. Tumnus passed down not only Queen Susan's horn through the centuries, but his belief in the Kings and Queens of Old and the hope he carried for the future of Narnia that fortified generations of Narnians through the trials to come.

In the British countryside, in September of 1939, 10 years (or 10 minutes) later, the four Kings and Queens of Narnia emerged from the wardrobe in the spare room, children once again. They often spoke of Narnia and frequently tried to return through the wardrobe, but to no avail. As the months passed and children began returning to London in January of 1940, the Pevensies accepted that the time wasn't right. Each night, through the horrors and fear surrounding the war-torn world they were stuck living in, the Kings and Queens would always remember the dream-like words of Aslan on their coronation day, all those years ago:

**_" To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant_**

**_To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just_**

**_To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle_**

**_And to the clear Northern Skies, I give you King Peter the Magnificent._**

**_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia._**

**_May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am not a historian- any and all references to persons, events, places and dates during World War II may not be historically accurate and are only included for the storyline's purposes. Additionally, any and all opinions represented in this story about different countries, cultures, World War II, religious ideas, etc. are NOT a representation of my personal opinions or beliefs, and are included for character/story development and in an attempt to represent possible opinions/the war culture setting of that time. I own nothing except my own ideas.

**A/N: **Hey everyone here is chapter 1! Just so you know, my updating is likely to take longer than just a week in the future, but I had this chapter finished and edited and I was too excited to post it to wait lol. I have this story outlined and I'm pretty set on where I want to go with it so hopefully that will keep me on track with my work/school schedule. Please let me know what you think, all constructive and/or creative criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading! –K.S.

**Chapter 1**

Cornelius woke to the sound of rushing feet and whispers. He quickly lumbered out of bed as panic and foreboding flared in his chest. He poked out of his bedroom door and snagged the arm of a young chambermaid rushing by. "What is all the rush about?" he demanded of her, praying to Aslan the time hadn't come yet- it was too soon! The young girl looked tired and drawn, her eyes darkened with worry. "Lady Prunaprismia is in labor, Professor!" the girl exclaimed "And a difficult one at that." Cornelius stammered "B-but it's still too early, four weeks too early!" "Yes," the girl replied her brow creasing. "That's why they've demanded as many of us to help as possible. I'm to take these fresh towels to the Midwife." Cornelius noticed the linens clutched to the girl's frail chest. "Get along then, girl. Don't keep them waiting." He gruffed out as the girl spun on her heel and dashed away towards the Lady's rooms in the south tower.

Cornelius hurried back into his bedchamber, dressed warmly and gathered his cloak to conceal his face. He had to get to the prince immediately, before the babe was born. As he turned to exit his chambers, Cornelius paused: _Should he? Should he not? Could he trust Caspian with something so precious? Yes._ He decided. He loved Caspian like a son, and he needed to trust in his pupil and the character that he knew existed inside the young prince. Cornelius quickly removed the rug and loose stones beneath his armoire to reveal a hidden cubby, and carefully extracted the small wrapped package within. Concealing the bundle in the folds of his cloak, Cornelius then quickly and quietly moved towards the eastern tower, to the Prince's bedchambers, hidden by the shadows.

Caspian was having the dream again. He was laying on a sandy beach, glistening seawater kissing at his bare feet as he watched the powerful waves crash on the eastern horizon. The radiant sun burned down on him from the south as a steady breeze washed over him from the northern sky. Caspian breathed in the grounding scent of the earth coming from the western woods behind him, sinking further into the hot sand. He was alone, as always, mesmerized by the beauty and peace he had found in this place of his dreams. Caspian had been having this dream for a few months now, ever since he reached his 24th year. He occasionally considers how it's probably not normal for someone to have such a repetitive dream, and has been debating about confiding in his tutor for the last several weeks. However, he is hesitant as he knows Cornelius would likely attribute it to something fantastical and illogical as he often does when it comes to forbidden things like dreams and magic and fairytales. Caspian decides it's likely just his subconscious way of de-stressing since this is his last year to prepare before assuming the crown on his 25th birthday. _Father, I miss you. _The thought flits unbidden through Caspian's mind as he continues to take in the natural majesty surrounding him in his dream. Caspian's father, King Caspian IX, died when Caspian was still a young unruly teen, who had little time for his father's teachings and lectures on royal duties. He misses his father's council and frequently wishes he'd spent more time with him, especially now he's so close to becoming King. Suddenly, a feeling of complete contentment and safety permeates Caspian's entire being. _"Be still my son"_ a deep purr whispered through his mind, and Caspian realized he was no longer alone on the beach… maybe he never was. _"Seek and you shall find, for I am with you always, to the very end."_** *** Just as the last word floated through his mind, Caspian felt a hand roughly cover his mouth, jerking him away from his serenity and back into his four-poster bed.

Frantically turning to see the glint of moonlight in the glass rims upon his Professor's face, Caspian relaxed under Cornelius' grip and rolled over to go back to his dream. "Five more minutes" he grumbled to his tutor, who had a habit of waking the prince at odd hours to study the stars and their movements. "We won't be watching the stars tonight my prince. Come, we must hurry." Cornelius drug the unsuspecting prince from his bed. "Professor, what is going on?" Caspian felt dread settle in his stomach. "You are in danger my prince, quickly, we must go." Cornelius hissed, dragging Caspian through the false wall at the back of the wardrobe. Caspian opened his mouth in confusion, only to snap it shut at the sound of boots slinking outside in the hallway. Caspian closed the false wall enough to barely see the door to his bedroom snick open quietly. He then watched in horror as General Glozelle and handful of soldiers crept inside and surrounded his curtained four-poster bed. Then, the men, _his_ men, men who were loyal to the crown, who _had_ been loyal to his father, aimed their crossbows at his bed and open fired. Caspian had seen all he needed to see, he turned and quickly followed Cornelius through the narrow dark passageway that lead to the armory. Caspian struggled to reign in his anger and fear, shooting a questioning look to Cornelius as he grabbed armor and supplies. Cornelius sighed, "I am so sorry my prince, I thought we would have more time. Your aunt, she has given birth this night- to a son." Caspian glanced up in surprise. "And what does this have to do with that attempt on my life back there?!" he whisper-shouts, flicking his hand back the way they came. "Your uncle Miraz now has a viable heir." Cornelius paused, "He…he doesn't need you alive anymore, especially to assume the throne." Caspian froze as shock coursed through his veins. "I-I know my uncle can be cruel and arrogant, but… he wouldn't just kill me- not just for the crown!" Cornelius handed Caspian the reigns to his favorite horse. "My dear Prince, everything you know is about to change. You must go, now, through the Western Wood, they will not follow you there." "The woods?" Caspian questioned, mounting Destrier. Cornelius sighed "There was so much more I meant to tell you" glancing around, Cornelius extracts the small bundle from his cloak. "It has taken me many years to find this" he says, reverently handing it to Caspian. "Keep it close, and only use it at your greatest need." Caspian tucks the bundle in his cloak, not having time to question the Professor about it further. "Will I ever see you again?" Caspian whispers, emotion catching in his throat. Cornelius bows his head, "I dearly hope so my prince." A shout arose from the guardhouse to pull up the drawbridge. Sending Caspian a panicked glance, Cornelius urges him "GO! And remember the Western Woods, they are known for protecting those who are lost!" Shooting one last look at his tutor, Caspian clicks his tongue and Destrier gallops forward.

Cutting through the Courtyard, Destrier's hooves echo on the stones amongst the yells of the guardsmen. Caspian races towards the gates and jumps his horse over the lifting drawbridge, darting towards the village and the forest beyond, already hearing sounds of a pursuit behind him. Heading South-West, towards the deep part of the forest known as the Western Wood, Caspian rode for his life from the very men who should be protecting it. As he crossed the outer western edge, he noticed at least half of the soldiers chasing him refuse to enter into the woods and he sighed, thankful his tutor seemed to know something he, himself, did not. Deeper into the wood, where the full moonlight barely cut through the thick foliage, Caspian turned to see if any men were still following him. Thinking he lost them, Caspian turns around just in time for a thick tree branch to unseat him from his mount. Falling to the ground hard, Caspian lays in the middle of the dark forest alone and afraid. A slight creaking sound, only audible due to the silence of the forest, had Caspian scrambling up alerted to another presence. He squinted his eyes and froze just as the strange creature before him froze, wide-eyed. Staring at each other the strange, short bearded man hissed over his shoulder "It's a boy, a Telmarine." Drawing Caspian's attention behind the dwarf, to another just like the first, but with darker hair, and a smaller furry creature, that looked strangely like a badger. The dark-haired dwarf glared down at Caspian "We should just kill him, he's seen us!". The dwarf in front of Caspian raised his knives but hesitated, conflict flickering over his features. Caspian scrambled back, his hand brushing something cool and smooth. He glanced down, seeing that the little bundle from Cornelius had been dislodged in his fall and most of the wrapping undone, exposing a beautifully carved lion's maw in a horn of ivory. Staring at the elegant horn, Caspian heard the deep purr from his dream repeating in his mind _"Seek and you shall find"_. The moon glinted off the smooth, unblemished surface of the horn as Caspian gripped it, moving the wrapping aside, and attracting the attention of the creature in front of him. The dwarf gaped between Caspian and the horn in awe. The sound of shouting and thundering hoofbeats of Telmarine soldiers had everyone in the clearing scrambling to face the direction Caspian had just came from. Frantic, and figuring his need now was as great as his need at any other time, Caspian lifted the horn to his mouth and blew it just as the creature in front of him screamed "NO!" and slammed the butt of his knife into Caspian's temple. Laying dazed and barely conscious, Caspian saw the blurry creature darting towards the oncoming soldiers, knives whirling, as he shouted back towards his strange companions, "Trufflehunter, take care of him!" Drifting into unconsciousness, Caspian heard rustling steps come towards him and he gripped the horn even tighter as he slipped away, the exquisite sound it made still ringing in his ears.

***Aslan's words to Caspian in the dream are inspired by pieces of these bible verses: Psalm 46:10, Matt 7:7, Matt 28:20. **


End file.
